


Hanging by a moment

by tattooed_lies



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies
Summary: Vince is angry. Nikki fixes it.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Hanging by a moment

Nikki sits on the hotel bed and chews the inside of his cheek. His eyes follow Vince, who is pacing, ranting and throwing anything that he can lift. Which is _a lot_. Nikki flinches when the desk chair bounces off the wall, hits the bed and lands right next to it. He almost expects the desk itself to be flung next, but Vince starts destroying the tv instead. Nikki’s determined not to move, like it will make him appear less of a threat or a target. Like Vince is a… bitesize grizzly bear.

Then Vince stops and rubs his face. It’s a good thing they’re not wearing their stage makeup, or he’d probably look like a raccoon now. He’d still be beautiful, with his mischievous sultry eyes and perfectly shaped puffy lips - that are now pressed into a thin line. And yeah, Vince is angry, but that fire is intoxicating, even if it might burn Nikki to the ground. He’ll bear it, for its own beauty and for the reward that follows. He’s cautious in his approach though, having learned from previous mistakes that _quiet_ does not mean _done_ , and so he waits.

…But it’s been quiet for a while now. Maybe it’s Nikki’s turn to speak. Figure out what exactly this is about.

“Hey, look,” Nikki starts, carefully.

Vince drops his hands and glares at him, so Nikki closes his mouth. Vince picks up a paper weight - a glass ball-shaped thing with a plastic flower in the center, about the size of a softball - and he weighs it in his palm. Nikki’s eyes widen. _He wouldn’t_. When Vince’s arm swings back, he ducks his head just in case, but the paper weight crashes into the wall. The tirade resumes.

“…You are _not_ the fucking boss of me! You can’t keep saying things you haven’t discussed with us first, you asshole!”

Ah. That’s what it is. It’s kind of a relief, because it’s familiar and he’s fixed this before. “Vin,” he tries again.

“Shut up,” Vince says, and he stands just out of Nikki’s reach, indecisive, making both of them wait to see what he’ll do next.

But then Vince is deflating. Maybe that’s even worse - he looks disappointed. Nikki’s arm extends before he even notices, feeling an unstoppable urge to touch Vince, to apologize, to assure himself that Vince isn’t truly, _irreparably_ upset.

Vince slaps Nikki’s arm away. It’s a final demonstration of his injured pride, because right after, he steps just a little bit closer. Nikki recognizes it for the invitation it is, and puts his hand on Vince’s back, right above his ass, and pulls him onto his lap. Vince straddles him and looks at him, his eyebrows scrunching up. Nikki knows what he’s saying.

_Why?_

Fuck if he knows. He’s got all these things in his head about who they’re supposed to be, what they’re supposed to do. _This_ was not part of his plan. He doesn’t know what to do with it. Maybe that’s _why_ he keeps trying to sabotage it, even though he needs it like air.

The small of Vince’s back is bare, his top too short, as it always seems to be. Nikki’s fingers play over it - carefully, lightly - and slowly, Vince’s eyebrows start to smooth out and he closes his eyes.

It’s magical to see Vince respond to him, as he invariably does. Nikki can look at him forever, whether he’s parading on stage, or flirting with girls, or fighting with whomever, but most of all when he’s like this - soft and quiet and his.

Vince lays his head on Nikki’s shoulder and his arms hang down, one thumb tucking into Nikki’s belt loop. Nikki lets himself fall backward gently, cradling the now lax grizzly baby in his arms. Vince nuzzles behind Nikki’s ear, planting a kiss on his neck and then languidly suckling the skin there. Nikki feels familiar arousal, but it’s not urgent, just pleasant pressure and warmth - sensations he associates with Vince in private anyway.

Nikki’s one hand cups the nape of Vince’s neck, moving through his hair. His other hand travels down Vince’s back, his finger tracing smooth skin just under the waist of his jeans. Vince lets out a small punch of air - it smells sweet, like apples - and he moans _so_ softly when Nikki’s finger dips down a fraction further. Vince’s hips buck forward.

And Nikki’s heart swells, about to burst out of his chest and he doesn’t quite know how he stays so still. But it’s everything for him right now - to know he’s still trusted, that Vince still gives him this. He carefully rolls them to the side and nudges Vince’s head up. Vince rests his head next to Nikki’s and looks at him.

Nikki gives him a soft kiss. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
